


Someone

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-04-25 09:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ralph goes to Club Eden.
Relationships: Ralph/Traci
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The hood covers most of Ralph’s face when he does it right—at least it hides the burned parts, the parts he’s most ashamed of, and he can pull it low over his blinking red LED. When he looks at himself in the cracked mirror over the sink, he can almost see a _person_. A being that isn’t broken. The proprietors never look at him anyway. He’s hardly the only one to come half-hidden. All that matters is money, and Ralph has that. Just enough. 

He saves up what change he finds on the dirty streets, and then he comes back—walks over in the dead of night so there are less people to see him. He’s so _afraid of them_, but it’s necessary. At least there are less crowds at night. Androids are still out working, but that’s fine. Ralph doesn’t fear them. Ralph walks through the entrance and holds his hood around his chin, eyes on the floor. There are others in pods lining the doorway, but Ralph can’t get to them. Ralph doesn’t have fingerprints. Ralph doesn’t want them anyway.

Ralph plods slowly through the eerie place. He glances up at the dancers on the poles until he finds the one he likes. The one with the kind eyes. The HR400 smiles down at him and smoothly steps off the pedestal.

It asks, “The usual?” And Ralph nods. He hands the money over. The android collects it and carefully takes Ralph’s hand in his. If it notices the synthetic nature of his skin, it doesn’t say anything. It walks over to the wall, inserting the crumpled paper into a little panel that Ralph can’t work, but the other android can. It opens a door, and Ralph steps through. 

The door closes behind them. They’re _safe_. Together. _Whole_. Ralph lets the hood fall and breathes hard, even though he doesn’t have to breathe at all.

The HR400 patiently waits for him. The HR400 knows what he wants. The android’s files are wiped, but not the preferences of customers it knows will repeat. _He_ knows. Ralph will come back. Ralph quietly asks, “Please hold Ralph?”

The android nods. He smiles so sweetly. He opens his arms, and Ralph comes into them, sidling up shyly at first, then fiercely, finally allowing himself to drape himself around the android and hold the HR400 back. Slowly, the android guides him down to the bed.

They lie there in silence. The android softly pets him. Gentle hands stroke through his hair and caress his cheek, heedless of the scars. The android holds him close, and for as much time as he can afford, Ralph isn’t alone.


End file.
